


Last Day

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always knew this day would come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> *puf*  
> Hey yo :)  
> So, I'm in the middle of nowhere and I thought it would be a good time to write some angst.  
> Hope you like it.  
> P.S.: this drabble was written by JanaRump and is unbeta'd
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Castiel woke up - as he had learned how to sleep during the past years - to the soft and almost silent sound of Dean crying.

No questions asked he adjusted his position beside the man to embrace him properly, the now grey head resting on his shoulder. Strong arms - though not as much as before - circled the angel's waist as warm lips kissed his chest.

"Sorry for waking you, Cas." Came, as always, the self deprecating whisper.

"It's okay, my love." Like many times before, Castiel didn't press for an explanation - he already knew what this was about: Sam. More precisely, the aniversaire of his death - so many years ago, not long after the Trials that wrecked the boy's body and soul.

Dean had never got over it, and Cas never expected him to, just holding him until his eyes were dry. It was no longer a matter though, because today they would all be together again.

That knowledge in mind, the young man got up to prepare one last breakfast, bring his lover one last slice of apple pie and one last beer before it was time to go.

Now calmer, Dean followed him to their living room and as always complained about Cas mothering him, but with a sweet smile which so clearly said 'thank you for being here'.

When Castiel placed the food on their coffe table, the smile turned inquiring, the so green eyes amused. "No healthy girly stuff today?"

"Not today." Castiel replied in a kiss longer than usual, his still young body begging to be wrapped around the other and never let go. Some moments later, though, he brought a sincere smile to his face and walked away to retrieve the laundry on their bedroom. Not much wait now.

The day proceeded uneventfully and soon they went to bed once more and made love until Dean was too relaxed and sleepy to go on. The man fell asleep with Cas using his chest as the most comfortable pillow he'd ever find. Castiel reveled on the feeling of Dean's heartbeat beneath his ear and the warm breath washing over his black hair 'til there was nothing left to feel.

With a sigh Cas himself didn't know the meaning of, the angel closed his blue eyed for the last time and let go of this world. Went meet his love once again and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is spice-and-raging-kittens  
> Lots of love, see you around


End file.
